Once Upon a Time
by Misao CuteGirl
Summary: Another collection of Oneshots. This one... shows a few fics placed in an imaginary retrospective of Inuyashas and Sesshomaru's childhood... Or should I said puphood? REVIEW!
1. Big Brother

**A/N:** Just a couple of things: you must to keep in mind that in this fic, Sesshomaru is 15 years old, and Inuyasha is 3 years old. Grammar sucks, big surprise, practice makes perfect, I think I'm getting better and better, but the dreams are for free, so, let me live in dreamland (Translation... my grammar sucks). A kiss to you all and please::_happy smile_: tell me what you think about my humble fic!.

:_copy and paste_: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and some other companies, some of them evil, some of them normal.

"Big Brother."

Damn!

That was blackmail. I can't believe this, I was blackmailed by my own father. Well, I understand that he want to go out with his human _:shudders:_ mate without their pup, but It isn't my fault that the worthless whelp can't take care of himself. I mean, when I was his age, I was left alone, all by myself… that is a pitiful excuse for a lie… my hahahue will never left me alone at all (what a spoiled pup I was!)… but the point here is that I had better things to do, instead of babysitting my half baby brother, like go outside of the castle walls, and cause some havoc in some village, it's been a while after all… BUT NO, here I am, Sesshomaru, reduced to a babysitter… that's a woman's job, not a lord's, like me, Sesshomaru.

"Niichan?…".

Speaking of the devil…

"What do you want?"

"Can't zleep…"

"So?"

"I'm zcared… there is a shadow in my bewdroom…"

"Just catch it, and kill it"

"But it zeem bigger then me…"

"Whelp… you came all the way here, just to tell me that there is a shadow on your bedroom?". Inu-yasha nod, and look up at me, sucking his thump. "Get lost!".

As I turn my back to him, I start to hear quiet sobs behind me. Damn whelp, if he start to whine now, I'm going to kick him out of my bedroom. By the way, How the hell did he do to get in here?… Chikuso! Now he is whining!

"Otouto, Stop that!". I command.

"I can't…". I turn around and I face him.

"Of course you can! Just Stop Crying! You look like a girl…"

BIG mistake…

"**BAAAAWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW! NO I DON'T, I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIWL! BAAAAWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWAAAAAAWWWW!**"

Damn cub! Did he have to cry that hard? My poor sensitive ears are going to hurt the whole next week! Poor Miyu-san! I pity her! Her son can't speak properly and he scream like a living hell… at least he is not going to die with his mouth shut…

"STOP IT!". I growl, this cub shut immediately, and look into my eyes, holding his breath (and his urge to start to cry again). A big round tear ran his cheek.

"Are yu mawd?".

What a stupid question!. Of course I am.

"Yes." I say. More tears ran down his cheeks, and another cry start to rise from his chest.

"Width me?"

I had to analize things carefully. Another cry, a white lie; another cry, a white lie; another cry, a white lie… a white lie.

"No…"

"And why do yu put thwat face?"

"What face?"

"Thwat face!"

"I was mad…"

"Width me?."

"… with your whining. Now, Shu, Get Lost, Out, Hasta La Vista, Out Of My Sight!"

I turn my back again to him, and stay still, waiting for him to leave. That never happen. A little tug in my kimono tell me that getting rid of this whelp isn't going to be easy at all.

"Niichan?…"

"What now?"

"How can yu be mawd at a whining?"

"Because it hurt my ears!"

"Why?"

"Because they are too damn much sensitive."

"Like otouchan's? he told me tha same"

"Like otouchan's". I say with a sigh, always keeping my back to him. "Now, Get to your room and get out of my life!"

"I can't".

"Why you can't"

"Because of tha shadow!"

"What shadow?"

"Tha one in my bewdroom!"

"Oh, That. Just go, catch it, and kill it, like I Already Told You!"

"But I told yu thwat it's bigger than me!"

If this whelp had a positive side, is that he had never lied before, maybe there is a shadow 'bigger then him' in his bedroom… big surprise. I turn around once again and look into my otouto´s face: he is sucking his thump, and he is looking at me with adoration. I hate to admit it, but he looks cute that way… and if I hate to admit that, I abhor to admit that I care about this whelp deep inside my heart… very, very, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep inside, if I had a heart somewhere.

"Can yu kill it for me?"

"Only if you get the heck out of my room first". I say to him, after a long silence. His face turns suddenly bright.

"Can Inu-Yasha watch yu?". He say full of joy. I can't understand this cub.

"You can watch me… but if you tell Miyu-san, or otouchan, a word about this, I will abandon you in the deepest blackest part of the forest". I warn him, while I standing up.

"Inu-Yasha will not say anything". He said, covering his mouth.

Inu-Yasha run outside my bedroom, and I can tell that he wait for me not too far. If you ask me, he can watch the whole stuff, as long as he keep his word of not telling anything of this to anybody, but as soon as I finish the 'shadow', that whelp is going to get some sleep, its too late for him to be awake… and isn't healthy for me (If Miyu-san discovers this… _:shudder:_).

Inu-Yasha hold onto my kimono as I walk, talking very fast about me killing the shadow, and that he want to be like me when he grow up… This can be so bad after all…

"Niichan?…"

"What now?"

"Can yu pick me up? I'm zleepy…". He say, rubbing his eyes.

Damn!

**By**

**Misao-CG**

**PS**: Someone tell me (or I read somewhere, can't remember) that 'Otouto' means 'little brother'. If I'm wrong, please, let me know as soon as possible.


	2. Little Brother

**A/N:** This is another retrospective of mine. Inuyasha is only three days old here, and Sesshomaru is 12. A lot of people here know how I use to write, so this time I'm not saying anything about my… my… you guys know what Misao means!

Nope, Misao-CG don't own Inuyasha. Got it? So don't sue Misao-CG!

****

**"Little brother."**

And there he was, sleeping like a baby.

Well, he was a baby, but the point here is that he was sleeping for once, not crying, like he has being doing since his birth, only three days earlier.

He looked SOOO cute and peaceful sleeping! like this, having a half little brother couldn't be so bad after all.

White hair, followed by a crescent moon and a pair of bright golden eyes appeared in the edge of the cradle. Those eyes stared at the sleeping newborn baby with curiosity. After a few minutes, the rest of that face appeared. Sesshomaru rested his chin and his hands in the edges of the cradle careful of not making noises that might awaken the baby sleeping on it.

Not that he cared: if he was worried about something, which were his own ears.

After all, this baby got a nice pair of healthy lungs and everybody in the castle knew that already, specially the new mother, AND because of that, his ears needed… well, a rest: they were buzzing because of the whelp's cries.

He smiled. Yes, he still smiled at 12: He wasn't the cold-blooded murder we all know now. So, he smiled at his sleeping half baby brother, and he reaches for his little fingers in an attempt to caress them…

A baby noise was enough to take his hand back. He frowned and grunted. He looked around: Izayoi-san was lying on the futon nearby and she was having a well-deserved rest. The baby was giving her a lot of problems. His dad had told him that his own mother went through the same kind of troubles when he was newborn, because, just like Izayoi-san, she was a novice mother at the time too, and, according to his dad's words, _every single novice mother had problems with her first baby, human or youkai_. That human lying on the futon wasn't the exception to that rule.

His attention came back to his little baby half-brother, his back was shown to him, but he could tell some of his characteristics. He noted his tiny baby dog-like ears, flattened to his little baby skull: they were white, just like his baby hair and baby fur. He was dressed in a red kimono and as he slept, and he was sucking his baby thump. His baby face was round and pinkish on his baby cheeks and baby nose, his baby eyes were shut, and only a single tiny line told where they were. He doesn't have claws yet, and he had no marks on his face. The only reminder of his youkai heritage was the dog-like ears on his head and his white hair… at least, as far as he could tell at that time.

He was a Hanyou, and his name was Inuyasha.

He caressed his brother's cheeks with delicacy. Mischievously he started to tickle his ears, which twitched annoyed. The baby opened an eye in discomfort, yawned widely and resumed his baby sleep.

Giggling, Sesshomaru tickled his ears again, this time, with the tip of his tail. Once again, baby dog-like ears twitched. A baby sound of discomfort was heard.

A mischief grin appeared in Sesshomaru's face and he kept the tickling, unaware of the shadow that appeared beside him. He started to tickle the baby's nose and cheek. The baby, in his dreams, brushed his clumsy baby hand over his baby face and opened both eyes widely. Sesshomaru stopped. The baby yawned again and closed his eyes, fortunely.

Another grin appeared on Sesshomaru's face as he resumed the tickling.

"Is good to see that you are getting along with your brother!." Said a voice beside him. Sesshomaru stopped. "Keep this in mind: if you wake him up, you are going to be the one to put him to sleep again."

"How long…?."

"Shh! Keep your voice down!." Said his father, winking an eye. "Since you started the tickling in the nose." He added.

"How come… I didn't notice you?."

"Because you were too concentrated in your :_ahem_: 'game', my son."

"Mmm. Sorry, otouchan." Sesshomaru said, bowing his head.

"Hmpf. When you were your brother's age, I did the same tickling thing with your ears… your beloved mother caught me and you burst into tears."

"And what did she do?"

"Hmpf." Grunted the taiyoukai crossing his arms. "She hit me with a BIG vase for pestering her newborn pup!"

"Wow! She did that?"

"It was dark and she was tired: what she saw was a shadow crawling onto his newborn cradle, not me. She was very apprehensive toward you!." Said the taiyoukai caressing baby Inu-Yasha's fingers. "Son, never pester a sleeping baby with an apprehensive mother around!" He said, pointing to the sleeping Izayoi.

A disgusted baby grunt was heard. Sesshomaru stared at his dad, sweat dropping at his current actions.

"And why are you tickling my brother's ears, then?"

"Eh… don't tell Izayoi!" Said the lord, crossing his arms, and closing his eyes.

Both youkai stared at the sleeping baby, and after a while of staring, father and son grinned mischievously and started to tickle the sleeping baby almost by inertia. Obviously, baby Inu-Yasha gets pissed with this, so he opened his eyes, and shut them, but this time, he opened his mouth to use those healthy pair of lungs which had been provided by his parents in his conception.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!."

The baby's father pick him from the cradle almost frantic, he gathered him to his chest and do his best to comfort the crying child, as Sesshomaru tried to gets his attention, in order to calm him better.

Izayoi appeared suddenly above them, with her fist high and several veins popped clearly in her forehead. The woman was mad, that was for sure, and the current cry of baby Inuyasha wasn't helping at all. Izayoi sat in front of her husband, and glared daggers to him and to Sesshomaru. Both youkais smiled at her in concern like guilty puppies and another vein popped in her forehead. She reached her hands in order to gather baby Inuyasha in her arms. The lord gave her the baby, and the woman started to soothe him as she received him. She glared at them again.

"Out!" She growled.

**Outside...**

The shoji door 'slammed' as father and son left the room, letting the mother and the crying baby inside. Sesshomaru gulped and look up to his father, who didn't look pleased.

"At least she didn't hit us with a vase!." He said after a minute.

"You are grounded!."

"What!. Why!."

"For pestering your little brother." Said the Taiyoukai, walking away.

**The End.**

**By**

Misao-CG. 

**PS:** ReviewsHappy Misao-CG.


	3. Bath Time

**A/N:** This latin girl is having a rush of inspiration these days. Mostly when it comes to kids . Anyways: English is my second language, pity grammar, practice makes perfect (Yeah, right…), this fic is some sort of sequel of my other fic 'Big Brother', but SOME sort of sequel, that's all. Is taking from Inuyasha's mother's POV, and like in 'Big Brother', Inuyasha is 3 years old, and Sesshomaru is 15.

:_yawn_: I insist. Everybody knows, especially my family, that I'm always short of cash and that I had no money to buy Inu-Yasha's copyrights, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama, the best manga writer ever! (For God's sake, I'm just a college student with limited money, which I spend on photocopies and books when I can, **IF** I'm lucky!)

****

**"Bath Time!"**

And now? Where is he?. That mischief baby! I don't know why he always try to skip his bath, it's only water and some bubbles!. Well, I know that every dog hate baths, but he is my son, and I will not allow him to be dirty. But this got to be easiest, he is only a 3 years old toddler, how come he is so fast and skilled when it come to hide from his bath?… wait a minute… I hear something.

"Whelp! How many times did I had to tell you that I HATE when you grab my legs?."

"Bath time!." A little voice says with panic.

"Bath time? Why do you tell me? You need it!."

As I turn the hall corner, I see Lord Sesshomaru grabbing my son by his collar and walk toward me, despite the protest of Inu-Yasha. He hand me my son with no expression on his face. Maybe Sesshomaru is just a 15-year-old adolescent, but he still get to my nerves. I bow to him, picking my frantic baby in the process.

"Thank you, milord. You shouldn't have."

"Feh…"

He barely answers me and he keeps his own way. Inu-Yasha start to struggle in my arms, looking for freedom.

"Keep quiet, Inu-Yasha. You just give me a hard time looking for you." I scold him. "Why do you don't want to take your bath?."

"Becauze of tha water-bubble youkai!."

"What Water-Bubble youkai?. Who told you that?."

"Niichan." He says, a little bit calm. "He zaid thawt he eat baby dog-youkai and hanyous like me."

Well, that solves a lot of mysteries.

"They don't even exist (As far as I know)."

"How do yu know?"

"Eh… because your otousan kill them all!."

"Really?."

"Really. Ask him if you want." I say, smiling at him.

"… I don't wanna take a bath anywayz… why I had to take them?." He pouted.

"And if I tell you a story, instead?."

"What ztory?"

"A nice one. About a princess."

"Another?. Why iz alwayz a princezz?."

"A prince then."

"Like me?."

"Like you. He was a handsome prince, but he was enchanted by… by a wizard!. He was put to an eternal dream, and he was sleeping for a lot of years. But some years after, he was waken by a… a… princess!"

"A princezz?. A miko bewtter!"

"Do you like mikos?." I ask. My baby nods, sucking his thump. "A miko then. Well, the prince was waken by the miko, and they fell in love!. But the wizard, who was an evil, evil man, started to hunt them both."

"What happen next?."

"The prince fight with the wizard. And he won. He got married with the miko and they live happily ever after!… and…"

"And?."

"… and the prince took his bath."

The face that my little baby put me when he hear the word 'bath', almost made me feel guilty. He was so concentrated in our conversation and in the story I was telling him, that he didn't noticed when we reach the bathroom, when I took his clothes off and when I drop him in the tube to give him his bath. Of course, he is struggling to get it out, while I do my best to wash him properly: is a really hard job. I always get drench every time I bath him. One of these days, my dear husband is going to bath Inu-Yasha for me.

"Otouchan iz coming!." Said my baby full of joy, almost jumping out of the water.

Look back to the door when it got open. My beloved and handsome husband smile at us and get close to me. He kisses my forehead and pat Inu-Yasha's head. Sesshomaru, always at the entrance, just look at us with his 'I-had-No-Emotions' face.

"What's up, pup? Enjoying your bath?." He asks Inu-Yasha. My baby say 'no' with his head. "Or are you giving to your ofukuro troubles?."

"No." Answer my baby. "Otouchan? Did yu really kill all of tha Water-Bubblez Youkaiz?."

"Water-Bubbles Youkais?." He asks looking at me. I nod frantically. Back at the entrance, Sesshomaru face change all sudden and he leave the room, as fast as he could. "Of course I did." He say, lost in doubt. "Who told you that?."

"Niichan."

Oh My! Somebody is in troubles.

Just what I need!

**Fin.**

**By**

**Misao-CG**


	4. Lost and Found

**A/N:** Another fic in retrospective. But you will not find any chibi Inuyasha here. Only a 7 years old Sesshomaru. And a very shy lord of the western lands. Misao-CG is guilty for not improve her grammar and she still loves reviews, even flames!

I'm really tired of this, but I must to say: Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other companies which had enough money to buy the copyrights!

**"Lost and Found."**

The seven year old whelp stared at the bunch of flowers, then he looked up at his father's eyes, and back to the flowers, quizzically. He raised a brow and opened his mouth to ask something, but…

"What did I told you: put that cute face of yours! The one that your beloved mother used to talked about!" His father said with a smile.

"What I'm suppose to do with these flowers, Otouchan?"

"Let's check the plan: You will track the scent I already showed you, and you'll give these flowers to the girl, and…"

"… I have to look cute and say than I'm lost and scare?"

"That's my boy!" Said the whelp father, patting him on the head. "Now, be a good little puppy and do as your Otousan said."

"But… I really have to? Humans get on my nerves!" The little child pouted.

"Nah! I will be right behind you, don't worry chibi-Sesshomaru! nothing is going to hurt you!"

The little whelp stared at the road, then to the flowers and back to his father's eyes, and sighed.

"Why if I get really lost?"

"Just follow the scent and make your father proud!"

"Is this the girl we met last week?" His father nodded smiling and gave him a little push. So, Sesshomaru started to walk, following the girl's scent.

That 'last week' they both had met a human girl, about 16 years old, called Izayoi. Chibi-Sesshomaru had been kidnapped by one of his father's enemies, and of course, the stubborn Taiyoukai, the mighty lord of the western lands, came after his only son, his only reminder of his late wife, to rescue him. After the battle, they both ended up wounded near Izayoi's house and set a temporary camp.

While they were resting (well, only big dog-dad) Sesshomaru decided to make a little exploration by himself and scouted his surroundings, founding Izayoi and her mother by chance. Being little and innocent, he didn't knew that he was already feared by humans, so, he greeted them politely: Only Izayoi, just because she had more heart in her than 7 humans put together, returned the polite greeting and started a conversation with the little and shy whelp; on the other hand, Izayoi's mother ran away screaming for help.

Of course, the screaming got Sesshomaru's dad's attention and came running to save his boy's life. He froze when he saw Izayoi, got tongue tied and blushed furiously, something that he will regretted for the rest of his dog life. Sesshomaru 'introduced' them, talking all the time, which was something highly strange in him. Inutaisho grabbed his boy's hand, bowed politely to Izayoi, and left the place wordlessly, but he couldn't stop thinking about the human girl, who smiled at him when he showed up.

So, since that day, Sesshomaru had seen his father planning something to see the girl again, but he never expected to be the bait. He stopped when he saw said girl looking straight at him, with a big smile. He sniffed the air: yes, he had found the girl… or vice versa.

"Well, well, isn't this chibi-Sesshomaru-sama?" She greeted him, getting a step close to him, fearless. The little whelp nodded. "What are you doing here, all by yourself? You will get kidnapped again! Where is your Otou-sama?"

Chibi-Sesshomaru remembered his duties: First, cute face, then, he needed to sob a couple times… Ah, yes! The flowers!

":_sob_: Can't find my way home :_sniffles_:."

"Again? How come you always get lost so easily?" Izayoi asked, kneeling beside him, a little bit concerned.

"This is the first time I get lost :_sob, sob_:. The last time I wasn't lost, I was with Otou…"

"Oh, poor you! Can't you sniff you back home? You're a little dog, I'm sure you can do that!"

":_sob_: Don't know how… Eh… Otou haven't taught me that yet… Err… take." Sesshomaru handed her the flowers. "For you. From Otou…"

"Thank you very much, they're pretty!"

"There you are!" Sesshomaru's father made his big entrance. His son sweatdropped.

"Konnichi wa, Inutaisho-sama!" Said Izayoi, bowing calmly. The youkai before her got tongue tied… _again_. ":_in concern_: You need to take care of your child: and if you don't, he will keep getting lost and something bad may happen to him."

"Hi, Otouchan!"

"Yes. You're Right :_blush_:."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You… aren't very talkative." Remarked Izayoi.

"No… I… hmm… I'm not, I just…"

"Being shy. Tell me Sess-chan: Is he always like this?"

"Only with pretty girls around." Answer the child nodding with wide eyes. His father blushed even more, cursing that ability of his, under his breath. At least Izayoi had blushed too at the remark.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Asked Izayoi. Sesshomaru nodded, but before he could answer, his father grabbed him by his hand.

"I'm… I thank… Me and my son… Mmm… Thank you for finding my pup."

"It's nothing: just take care of your son… and thanks for the flowers, milord!" She said, causing the lord to blush again.

"Say good bye, Sesshomaru!"

"Good bye Sesshomaru!"

The tall lord youkai bowed to the giggling Izayoi and he left toward his castle. When she was out of sight, and for chibi-Sesshomaru's big surprise, his father hit his head onto a tree several times.

"Otouchan? Why are you doing that?"

"You'll not understand until you're a grown up." He said briefly, and continued with the hitting.

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** What do you think of this?


	5. Crawling Around

**A/N: **Don't you dare to say something about my grammar, because I got this edited by Nikki! (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). Only a few things, there is an Inu-Baby around, old enough to crawl, young enough to be held… I'm not going to tell you who the baby is! But I hope that you'll love it!. _Legal stuff… _Where have you **_BEEN_**? Inu-Yasha isn't mine, for heavens' sake!

****

**"Crawling Around."**

His favorite toy was a bright red ball. He loved his red ball, it was his favorite toy in the world, and he always played with his red ball.

The problem was, that sometimes his ball got out of his reach, and mama had to recover it for him, because he still was a tiny Inu-baby and… He didn't know how to crawl yet.

The Inu-baby sobbed when his ball rolled out of the square that his mother had delimitated for him to stay in and play. He turned his head to his mother. She was sewing at the moment, but she looked at him anyways, wearing a big wide smile, and then she returned to her tasks.

He returned his gaze to his ball, and he could only see it rolling and rolling, until it got out of the room. The little Inu-baby whined and stared at his mother, but this, time the lady didn't pay attention to him. A baby gruff came out of his chest and he decided to go after his ball by himself… but how?

He tried to stand up… but failed miserably. He tried again, but to no avail. But… being a stubborn Inu-baby, he tried again, and again, and again, and… this time he discovered something: maybe he could move on all fours.

Let's test.

One arm forward, Good! It seemed easy. One leg… he was moving! The other arm; he giggled, it was easy. The other leg… Oh, he moved shakily, but practice makes perfect! And he was moving! He repeated these motions one more time and stopped. He sat down and clapped his hands, very proud of himself. He looked back at his mother, who was still sewing; then he looked at the door, and started to crawl in that direction, very secure of himself…

And very happy too!

He reached the door, which was open at the moment, and peeked outside, to the big hall that was there; the same hall that he knew, only from another perspective, which was from his Hahahue's or Chichihue's arms. His ball was just there at the entrance, just within arms reach. He sat in delight, because he could get his ball by himself. He clapped his hands, giggled, and reached for his ball…

But again his ball rolled out of reach.

And kept rolling until it stopped in the nearest corner! He sobbed and looked back to his mother. The door was too far from his mother and mother was the only one who could get his ball for him! He looked back to hahahue, but…

:_shock_:

Hahahue wasn't there! He sniffled and sobbed and felt like crying. He felt tempted to go back to his square, his safe square… His comforter was there; he needed his comforter! Maybe he could find hahahue if he sat back in his square again!

Something poked his feet and the Inu-baby grunted, annoyed as he considered going back, but the object poked his tiny baby feet again. He baby-glared at the annoying object, only to find his red ball. His red ball was there, poking at his tiny feet as if daring him to follow it. The baby tried to reach for it, but the ball escaped from his hands and rolled to the corner.

Grunting, the baby crawled to the ball, no matter how far the corner was from hahahue, he decided to grab the darn toy. Once again, when he was about to grab his red ball, the toy escaped from his hands and rolled. Getting pissed, the Inu-baby followed, not very happy with the annoying situation, and focused on following the ball…

… Until it disappeared from the floor.

The Inu-baby whined in surprise and crawled with caution to the place from which his ball had disappeared, only to find a strange floor, coming down something he had never seen before (he didn't know what a stair was at the time). And he also saw his red ball… bouncing down the stairs.

He sat and whined. He sobbed and sniffled and decided to go back to his square, with his comforter, near hahahue. He turned around, but…

He discovered that he didn't know where in the world he was. He cried in despair, but stopped soon, he didn't like to cry, not when hahahue or chichihue weren't around. He sniffled one last time and decided that all of that was the ball's fault and he wanted to grab the ball and punish it for all that…

But how could he get the ball, if he was up the strange floor, and the ball was down the strange floor?

Believe it or not, the little Inu-baby turned around and started to climb down the stairs legs first, sitting on each step and measuring all of his movements. And don't think badly of his mother, because even though she was out of her baby's sight, he never left her sight: she followed him the whole time, amused and swelling with pride, since she noted that her puppy was moving by himself and doing things by his own motivation (Even I feel proud!).

Actually, she was the one behind the ball's odd behavior. Of course, the stair thingy didn't please her at all, but if she wanted to raise a strong pup… That doesn't mean that she wasn't ready to save her puppy…

The baby took at least an hour to climb down the stairs, and once there, he promptly headed for the ball, which escaped his hands one more time. The Inu-baby growled, absolutely annoyed, and followed the ball, decided to grab it, and munch it so badly!

That scent!

He knew that scent; it was one of the few scents he actually recognized. It was daddy's scent! He sat in front of a huge door and stared at it in awe. He sniffed and crawled to it, the door was partially open, enough for him to fit and pass through it. And he did.

Once inside, he discovered that the room was the biggest ever, and he had never seen it before. Near the entrance, and dead still, his daddy was standing wearing one of his strange robes, that covered him whole in metal pieces, with a hat that covered his entire head (a suit of armor). The baby giggled, too happy with himself, because he could find his daddy's scent and find HIM later, by himself. He crawled to daddy, making happy Inu-baby noises.

Silence. Daddy remained still.

The Inu-baby clapped his hands to get his attention and reached his arms in a clear 'pick me up' gesture.

Daddy remained dead still.

The Inu-baby poked his father's strange shoes, whining for effect, but nothing happened. He sobbed, but with that, he noted something: no one was inside daddy's weird robes.

The Inu-baby 'barked' very pissed with the robes and turned around, decided to give a second punish to his ball, because the ball was the cause of it all… That is, if he could get it. To his surprise, hahahue was kneeling at the door, holding his ball for him, and smiling widely at him. The Inu-baby felt a lot of happiness and crawled to hahahue enthusiastically.

"Well, well, did you have fun at the…?" She started to say, but…

**RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE.**

Don't ask me what exactly happened, but the entire castle rumbled suddenly and before the mother could react, the armor collapsed and… well… Inu-baby disappeared under it. His mother stood almost frozen with panic, and for the same reason, she couldn't react.

"Damn!" A male voice was heard in the back. "What happened? An earthquake?"

"No, I don't think so, milord…"

"I can't believe it!" Lord Inutaisho interrupted annoyed, when he saw his armor in the ground. "Do you know how much time I spent pulling that thing together!… Saki? What are you doing…? Is there something wrong…?"

When Lord Inutaisho noted his frozen wife at the door, with her face in utter panic, he got curious. He sniffed: their pup was around, but he was out of sight.

"Saki? Are you all right?" Lady Saki, his wife, stared at him and fainted. In a matter of seconds, Inutaisho was by her side, trying to wake her up. "C'mon honey, wake up! Are you ill? Open your eyes! What happened!… Jaken! Get some help! Now!"

"As you wish, milord!"

The lord returned to his wife, trying to wake her up, almost in vain.

I must say, something in the back of his head was bothering him greatly. Saki always kept their baby with her, but now… he couldn't see their baby… Maybe he was kidnapped and…

Suddenly, something moved… his armor moved. Inutaisho, thinking the worst, left his fainted wife on the floor with delicacy, and glared at the fallen armor, growling deeply. Maybe his pup was kidnapped and his wife was under some spell (she was **REALLY** apprehensive), and the now moving armor had something to do with it. Maybe the light earthquake had something to do…

…The helmet rumbled, and a distinctive sound came from under it. Inutaisho, worried, got closer to the helmet.

The helmet rose a little and fell again. Then it started to shake lightly as a whine came from under it. Wait a minute, a whine? Inutaisho kneeled beside the helmet and he lifted it slowly. What he saw, was quite a sight: he found two golden eyes, filled with tears, and a shaky puppy, hugging his tail, absolutely scared and shocked.

That was one of the biggest shocks of his life.

He gathered his puppy in a quick motion, sniffing and looking for any kind of injury, and fortunately, he didn't find any.

"Sesshomaru! What were you doing here all by yourself?" He asked in a sweet tone, trying to comfort his scared puppy.

Baby Sesshomaru's low lip trembled and he buried his baby face in his father's chest… and cried hard enough to wake the dead.

From that moment on, the red ball became the most neglected toy of all of his toys.

**Fin.**

**By   
Misao-CG.**


	6. The Storeroom

**A/N: **Just saying the usual. Bad Grammar (English is my second language). In this case, some 'misspellings' are intentional, because I write some of this fic from Inu-Yasha's point of view, and in this fic, Inu-Yasha is only three years old, so, he is cute, chibi, innocent and he is starting to talk, so, don't expect him to be an expert (Well, anyways, Inu-Yasha isn't an expert when it comes to talk ). Now, Just read and don't forget: review!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own Inu-Yasha. He still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, the manga queen!

****

**"The Storeroom."**

****

"Whadt are yu doing here?."

_munch, munch._

"I asked yu a queztion!."

_chew, chew_.

"…"

_munch, munch_.

"Yu hungri?… Why yu didn't azk me fuud? I dun't like thadt thing yu are eating now."

_caress, caress_.

"Why do yu clean yur earz? They look pretty clean to me… My okaazan clean my earz too, she iz tender width me, I love my okaazan. Where is yur okaasan? Do yu love her?… hey! Where are yu going? Come back!."

The little pup followed his new 'friend' to the deepest part of the castle's storeroom, where he has hiding from his mother and his inevitable afternoon bath. He was so concentrated on chasing his friend, that he didn't noticed two people whom entered to the huge storeroom.

"I don't like this place, it's full of rats!." Said Inu-Yasha´s mother, Izayoi.

"What the matter with the rats? Every single female I know, didn't like rats or mice." Said Inutaisho. "They always scream or freak out at the single sight of a rodent, and not just human females!."

"Because they are disgusting!… and little, and they spread diseases. And rodents inside a storeroom isn't a healthy thing!. You should hire a neko youkai to eradicate them…"

"I really doubt that any neko will come here by free will: they are too scared of dogs, remember that." Said the tall lord, almost laughing. "Besides, the rats always fled with lights and when people gets in here. When Sesshomaru was 5 years old, he used to spend entire days here chasing them… his mother always freaked out when he innocently showed his 'dead trophies' to her…"

"Wonder why… I hope that my chibi Inu-Yasha never do that!… Where is my baby?."

"Shh! There he is!."

The little pup was sitting on the ground, in front of a big sack of rice, too concentrated in a hole to notice his parents behind him. The lord crossed his arms amused as his wife got close to the unaware chibi Inu-Yasha.

"I catch yu!." Said Inu-Yasha with joy, grabbing something.

"And I catch you!." Said his mother, picking him up without warning. "What are you doing here all by yourself? This place is dangerous…"

"Look ofukuro! Look whadt I caught!." He said full of pride, raising his little fist.

The chibi-pup showed to his mother his prey: Izayoi found herself suddenly looking at the little fist of Inu-Yasha grabbing the round tail of the biggest fattest blackest rat ever (to her consideration), alive and struggling for freedom. Inutaisho sighed and covered his sensitive ears calmly as his wife's face turned into an interesting hue of blue, her pupils shrunken, her eyes widen and several twitches took over her right eye at the sight of the rat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Fin. **

By 

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** All of you know what I think of reviews! I love them! So, what are you waiting for? REWIEV!


	7. Torture

**A/N**: Yes, another retrospective of Misao-CG, with bad grammar (He, he, Gomen!). Sesshomaru is only 15 years old and Inu-Yasha is only 3 cute years old. It seem that 'Inutaisho' is the real name of Inu-Yasha's and Sesshomaru's father, so… what the hell? Since I couldn't came up with a name, I will use _that_ name **nn**. BTW, Baby Inu-Yasha is only a little pup, so, he speaks like someone who is starting to speak (So, some mistakes here are intentional). Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a few other lucky bast… people!

**"Torture."**

Chibi Inu-Yasha struggled and kicked and cried in his mother's arms, trying to keep his face and mouth as far as he could from the food that his mother was trying to put into his little mouth.

"Dun't Wanna! Tazte BAWD!."

"Please puppy, eat, you hadn't ate in three days! Please…!"

"Inu-Yasha." Said a voice in front of them. Lord Inutaisho wasn't happy. "Eat or I'll feed you!."

At that prospect, chibi Inu-Yasha settled and opened his mouth, not caring if tears started to fell down his cheeks. Izayoi feed her baby… his chibi face got sour after he swallowed and suddenly, chibi Inu-Yasha opened his mouth and released a big cry.

"**BAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAWAWAWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!."

Inutaisho covered his ears annoyed, just like Sesshomaru, and growled very low. His youngest son shut his mouth at this sound, but he didn't stop his whines. The tall lord couldn't believe it. A day, was understandable; two, still ok; but three! Three days without eating! Only because their cook fell ill and another guy was taking her place! That was completely unacceptable!. Worst: Sesshomaru refused to eat too.

He never imagined that his two pups will be so upset at such little change in their lives, or so annoyed, to the point that they refused to eat. That was a childish action, worthy of chibi Inu-Yasha, he could understand his youngest rebellion at some point, but Sesshomaru! The guy was a teenager, he wasn't a whelp anymore! For Kami's sake and he refused to eat too! That wasn't good.

Lord Inutaisho stared at his elder son who was sitting in front of him, eyeing warily at his sashimi dish as if it were a blasphemy. His mother, who had given him a little rest after that cry, and poking at his food, was petting his youngest. Izayoi resumed her attempts to feed her pouting son, and soon chibi Inu-Yasha was fighting again with his mother, refusing to eat for dear life. Sesshomaru stared at his father after a few moments.

"Otousan? Did I really have to eat… _this_?."

"Aa."

"Are you sure that none is trying to poison us? Can we digest… _this_?."

"Aa."

"Er…" The teenager glanced at his otouto and to his stepmother, then, he look at his father. "I'm not hungry. Can I, Sesshomaru, stand up?."

"Ok, you can stand." The lord said. Sesshomaru sighed in relief as he started to rise. "But… I don't want you to steal food (for you and your brother) from the storeroom or the kitchen, like you had been doing the last three days." Sesshomaru paled and sat again and smiled apologetically .

"Can I… ask why?."

"Because I want you to eat _that_, instead of having you crawling all over the kitchen or the storeroom pleading for food."

"No, I dun't wanna eat!." Wailed chibi Inu-Yasha. "No, mama, pleeze!."

"Oh, yes, you want to eat! Eat, Inu-Yasha!." Said Izayoi, starting to get angry.

"But tazte bawd! It'll hurtz my tummy later!." Pouted chibi Inu-Yasha. "Really, really."

"Inu-Yasha! Eat or you'll be grounded!." Ordered Inutaisho.

":_sob_: NO::_sob_:." Chibi Inu-Yasha shut his mouth. He released himself from his mother's arms and sought for shelter behind his brother. He buried his face in his brother's kimono. "Niichan! Help me, pwease!."

"Stop it, it's only a pup!." Said Sesshomaru staring at Izayoi. Then, he glanced at his father. "Chichihue, What happened to Kasumi-babaa?."

Kasumi-babaa was a really old youkai… and the children's cook. She was the children's cook since even Inutaisho remembered, with this habit of spoiling kids, like a granny, she was a great cook also, and the 'children' of the castle detected immediately the change. They knew that _this_… wasn't her food. It wasn't even food, not at all. Lord Inutaisho and Lady Izayoi didn't notice the change, because they got a different cook and because they believed that the new children's cook wasn't a bad one.

"She is sick: she is a really old lady, you know." Answered Izayoi.

"Yeah, but we doesn't have to suffer!." Snorted Sesshomaru.

"It's for only a few days, Sesshomaru-sama." Said Izayoi. "She will be back by the end of the week, you'll see."

"Until then, we have to suffer."

"ENOUGH!." Stated lord Inutaisho suddenly. "I'm not going to repeat this, pups: Eat Now! Both of You! And if I have to sit here all day, or feed you by myself, I will."

"Otouchan? Dun't do that! Niichan…?." Pleaded chibi Inu-Yasha from his hiding spot.

"Come here, puppy-chan. Don't bother your Niichan." Said Izayoi, snatching the baby in her arms. Chibi Inu-Yasha wailed frantically. "Now, be a good pup and eat your food."

"Dun't wanna eat, pleeeze!… :_whine_: **BAAWAWAWAWAWAAAA**!"

Inutaisho raised a brow at the spectacle and then stared at his elder son, who was pitying his little brother in that moment. Izayoi set her baby in her lap, she grabbed his waist with one hand and with the other, and she picked the chopsticks, determinate to feed her baby. Chibi Inu-Yasha struggled, trying desperately to keep his head and his mouth away from the food. Inutaisho crossed his arms as the scene took place.

"Izayoi-san, stop it, please… He is your pup!." Intervened Sesshomaru. Izayoi blinked at the voice of her stepson.

"Sesshomaru: you are the eldest brother, now, be a good model and eat!" Said Inutaisho firmly.

"But…"

"Be a DOG!."

Sighing in defeat, Sesshomaru eyed his food warily, and picked the chopsticks. He poked his food a couple of times and finally picked up a piece of meat. His usually pale skin turned blue, and several sweat drops fell down his face. In one swift movement, he put the food inside his mouth and swallowed the whole piece without chewing… he shivered at the taste. And shivered again: Sesshomaru look at his father, with an unusual face, teary eyes to boost.

"Meet Sesshomaru: the great **_crocodile_** youkai of the west." Mocked Inutaisho.

"How could you do that…!."

"Another bite"

"No, Otouchan, please, I beg you! I'm your Son and HEIR."

"Eat… or do you want ME to feed YOU?."

**cough, COUGH, COUGH, cough…!**

The coughing caught the attention of Inutaisho and Sesshomaru almost immediately. They turned their head in the direction of the coughing, only to see that Izayoi was covering her mouth, her face wrinkled as if in pain. When she noted this, she was tried to regain her composure back at all cost. Chibi Inu-Yasha was still in her lap, looking up to his mother in sympathy. Izayoi opened her eyes and after a few moments of staring, she threw away the chopsticks and her son's dish. She stared at Sesshomaru, who stared back in sympathy, and hugged her baby.

"I'm so sorry, puppy! I'll cook tomorrow!." She said in tears, petting her son. "You don't have to eat if you don't want it!." Inutaisho grunted.

"What? You too? Feh!." He scowled.

"The food is awful my lord, believe me, I can vouch for that!." Izayoi assured as she soothed chibi Inu-Yasha.

"Like I already said: Listed to Izayoi-san, Chichihue: She is right." Supported Sesshomaru.

"Crappy fuud!."

His entire family stared at him in distress. Inutaisho grunted and picked the nearest chopsticks. Now, the staring he received was different: it was a curious staring.

"C'mon people! This food _can't_ be that bad: you're overreacting!." Said the lord, in annoyance. "I'll show you!."

With decision, Inutaisho picked piece of meat from Sesshomaru's dish and put it in his mouth without hesitation. His family watched for his features and only then, Inutaisho understood why his boys refused to eat.

He closed his eyes and knit his eyebrows together as two waterfall of tears started to fell down his cheeks. The piece of meat was so disgusting, that his mouth refused to chew it and he got to fought his urge to gag. He forced himself for chew the meat, but after a few times, it was almost impossible and it was a torture. He decided to swallow the entire piece, but his inner being refused to do such. He snapped his head back and wait, to gather his strength and took deep breaths: he swallows the piece crocodile style and the meat made his way to his stomach slowly and painfully.

His family watched in awe how the usual pale cheek of Inutaisho turned blue and green, sweat drops fell down his nose and chin. Moments later he opened his teary eyes and look at his wife and two sons.

"This guy deserves **death**."

His family nodded in agreement.

**Fin.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** Don't worry, flame if you want, I don't care, as long as you review!


End file.
